snlfandomcom-20200215-history
May 20, 2006
The 604th episode of Saturday Night Live and the season finale of Season 31 aired on May 20, 2006. It was hosted by Kevin Spacey and the musical guest was Nelly Furtado who performed "Promiscuous" and "Maneater". Timbaland joined Furtado for the first performance. Sketches *Anderson Cooper 360 (Cold Opening) *Two A-Holes *Oprah Winfrey's Legends Ball Special (Commercial) *Carol *Fun With Real Audio (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) *Andy's Excuse (Miscellaneous) *The Falconer *SNL Digital Short - Andy Walking *Legends Of History (Show) *I Do Not Agree With Many Of This Administration's Policies (Commercial) Cast *Anderson Cooper 360 **Rachel Dratch as Pat Danahy **Darrell Hammond as Arnold Schwarzenegger **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Anderson Cooper **Kenan Thompson as Derek Fleck *Opening Monologue **Kevin Spacey *Two A-Holes **Kevin Spacey as Detective Kelly **Chris Parnell as Mr. Jacobs and as the announcer **Jason Sudeikis as Male A-Hole **Kristen Wiig as Female A-Hole *Oprah Winfrey's Legends Ball Special **Darrell Hammond as John Travolta **Seth Meyers as Tom Cruise **Finesse Mitchell as Gayle King **Chris Parnell as announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Katie Holmes **Maya Rudolph as Oprah Winfrey **Kenan Thompson as Maya Angelou and Patti LaBelle *Carol **Kevin Spacey as Jerry **Seth Meyers as Waiter **Amy Poehler as Amanda **Horatio Sanz as Carol **Jason Sudeikis as Jim *Fun With Real Audio *Andy's Excuse **Kevin Spacey **Andy Samberg **Jorma Taccone as Page *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Jason Sudeikis as Taylor Hicks **Maya Rudolph as Whitney Houston **Finesse Mitchell as Bobby Brown **Fred Armisen as Frondi **Horatio Sanz as Vasquez Gomez-Vasquez **Rachel Dratch as Qrplt'xk *The Falconer **Kevin Spacey as Future Ken **Fred Armisen as Past Ken **Rachel Dratch as Past Ken **Will Forte as The Falconer **Bill Hader as Past Ken **Darrell Hammond as Abraham Lincoln **Steve Higgins as announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Past Ken **Finesse Mitchell as Past Ken **Chris Parnell as Past Ken **Amy Poehler as Past Ken **Maya Rudolph as Hunter **Andy Samberg as Past Ken **Horatio Sanz as Past Ken **Jason Sudeikis as Past Ken **Kenan Thompson as Past Ken **Kristen Wiig as Past Ken *SNL Digital Short - Andy Walking **Stacey Foster as Guy **John Lutz as Guy **Andy Samberg *Legends Of History **Kevin Spacey as Phillip Sarc **Fred Armisen as Servant **Bill Hader as Thomas **Darrell Hammond as Host **Seth Meyers as Servant **Chris Parnell as Baroness von Wilken *I Do Not Agree With Many Of This Administration's Policies **Kevin Spacey as Neil Young **Rachel Dratch as Natalie Maines **Chris Parnell as announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Martie Maguire **Maya Rudolph as Emily Robison **Andy Samberg as Conor Oberst Trivia *Last Episode To Feature Rachel Dratch, Tina Fey, Finesse Mitchell, Chris Parnell and Horatio Sanz. *Last Episode for longtime director Beth McCarthy-Miller who left after this episode because she was the cause for the show's clumsy transition to HD. *During Weekend Update Amy Poehler says that this is Tina Fey's 180th episode and that she's been on the show for nine years. Neither of these statements are exactly true. Tina has been a writer for nine years but only a cast member for six and she's only written 176 episodes not 180, moreover she's only been a cast member for 117 episodes. *Timbaland joins Furtado for her performance of "Promiscuous". *This is the 3rd appearance of the Two A-Holes. *This is the 4th and final appearance of Carol. *This is the 9th and final appearance of The Falconer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31